


If you behave...we can do the other things too

by chaoticGenius



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Gay, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is prob worse than it sounds lol, Yaoi, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticGenius/pseuds/chaoticGenius
Summary: It was night and everybody should be asleep. Except in Coffee's room."Ahh- fuck.." Coffee exhaled breathlessly as he was pressed against a wall, chest and hands flat against it.





	If you behave...we can do the other things too

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that I kept and post here haha.   
> It's probably bad since I didn't put much effort in it, I wrote it a few years ago in a few hours and it was late and I was just thirsty  
> (also these were originally different characters from something different but try to ignore my laziness adfhcgsj)
> 
> I'll put more effort into future works.
> 
> (BB52 DESERVES MORE LOVE)

It was night and everybody should be asleep. Except in Coffee's room. 

"Ahh- fuck.." Coffee exhaled breathlessly as he was pressed against a wall, chest and hands flat against it. Hot breath ghosted over his nape which was quickly replaced by wet lips lapping at his skin there, sucking it in, teeth gracing over it. Two hands cupping his ass, tightly pressing, kneading vigorously before moving to his hips and moving up under his shirt to his waist and down again.

He felt the others hips pressed tightly to his ass making slow, rhythmic movements whilst moving his hands. Coffee tried to catch his breath he didn't realize he was holding the whole time and exhaled with a moan.

He was painfully hard and the other knew, letting one hand slide into his pants and underwear, teasing his erection with a few slow strokes. His hips jerked forward into the hand he let out a strangled cry. 

"Ahh- Chocc-.." he felt Chocolate smirk against his neck "don't- tease mee.." he tried to dig his nails into the wall. Chocolate only smirked and enjoyed feeling the blond quiver in desperation in his hands. His other hand trailed over Coffee's abdomen, fingers ghosting over his muscles up to his chest where he started to play with the small bud between his fingers whilst leaving more wet kisses and marks on the others neck and shoulder.

Coffee was shaking and breathing in low moans, silently cursing. "Ple-..please I- haa.." his hips jerked uncontrollably, head spinning. "Quite needy today, huh?" Chocolate whispered with a disgustingly bright smirking mocking tone. He trailed his thumb over Coffee's slit making the other moan louder in surprise. He moved his lips up to his ear, gracing his teeth over it, whispering "I'll make you scream my name tonight. So loud that even everyone in Sakurajima will hear you cum" he gave his dick a squeeze and Coffee choked on his breath.

"Please.." he whispered, voice thick "Please make me" He reached with a hand to grasp at Chocolate's hair, turning his head to press their lips messily together. Chocolate turned Coffee around, one hand still in his pants, stroking him while returning the kiss feverish. Coffee wrapped his arms around Chocolate, digging his nails into the other's back, sliding down his back to grab his ass and press them both tightly together.

Chocolate  withdrew his hand and moaned into the other's mouth. They parted for a moment. "So eager for me to fuck you?" he snapped his hips forward and laughed breathless. "Needy bitch~" he exhaled mocking and bit and sucked at the other's bottom lip while his hands worked on his shirt, pulling it off already. Coffee did the same with Chocolate, not wasting any time after it's off to claw at his back whilst attacking his jaw, peppering it with bites and kisses.

Chocolate  grabbed Coffee by his hair, pulling him away and keeping a short distance between them while taking deep breaths. He smirked and turned him over so he was facing the wall again, this time pinning his arms above his head.

"I want you to be. Nice. And. Loud. For me." he whispered into his neck and gave it a strong bite which made Coffee scream. "And I'll fuck you as good and hard as you want me to" he finished and pulled Coffee's pants and underwear down.

Moving his hands down his arms, along his shoulders, scratching along his back and waist to let them rest on his ass again, giving it a squeeze before raising one hand and giving him a hard slap. And another one. And a third one. Each time making Coffee moan. "You like this?" he gave another few slaps "Y-yes-.." Coffee breathed and Chocolate wrapped the other hand around his dick again. "Are you getting hard from this?" he slapped him again and felt the cock twitch in his hand. "..C-CHOC-" Coffee nearly screamed in anticipation "JUST-...please-.." he can't finish his sentence "Please what?" Chocolate asked, enjoying Coffee's suffering. "What do you want me to do?" he stopped slapping and slowly and quietly started pulling his pants down.

"..I..need...YOuu-" Coffee let out "To do...what?" the other asked again grinning while spreading his pre-cum over his dick and stroking it. "To.....to..fuck mee.." Coffee breathed and tried to move his hips but couldn't. Chocolate spread Coffee's ass and let his tip ghost over his hole which made Coffee suck in a sharp breath. But he wasn't going to move yet. "Please!! For the love oF GOD! Please fuck me already, Chocolate!!!" he cried out which was finally enough for Chocolate to press into him. "You've been playing with yourself before, huh? Look how loose you are. Your ass is practically welcoming my dick!" he laughed breathless as he was gliding in with surprising ease.

Coffee tried to breathe through his teeth "..Yes..I did" he exhaled and relaxed more. Chocolate started thrusting into him, trying to find his spot. He placed a few wet kisses on Coffee's back. "Tell me....what did you think about..while fucking your cute little hole with your fingers, hm? ...Tell me. All the details...and I'll reward you~" Chocolate practically purred. Coffee's head was fuzzy, he closed his eyes and let his words spill out of his mouth without any shame "You....fucking me..like this. Trying different positions...in various locations. In the training room....in the restaurant kitchen , the ice arena...in front of the mirrors there. I want..to see us fucking" Chocolate getting more turned on by hearing and imagining these things, continuing to thrust into Coffee, getting faster. "..Continue" he encouraged him, giving more kisses on his neck, shoulders and back.

"I want to do it..in someone else's room. I...kind of want to get caught." "You want someone to watch us?" Chocolate asked. "N-no.....well..maybe...I don't know. I want..someone to get jealous that they can't have you. That you belong to me AND to get jealous of how good you can make someone fee- AH!!" Chocolate startes thrusting harder and faster, digging his nails into Coffee's hips, leaving marks. "AhhH! CHOC! YES!" Coffee screamed "FUCK ME CHOCOLATE! MAKE ME! COME! AHH!" He got louder, filling the air with curses and praises and Choc's name "Come! Inside me!! Please!!"

"FUckk!!" and Chocolate did. He came a full load inside Coffee who also came all over himself and the wall in front of them. Chocolate rode out his orgasm as best as he could, making sure he released as much of his load as he could. "Haahh.." He pulled out breathless and spread Coffee's ass apart watching as his cum started dripping out of him. "Fuck...." Chocolate breathed "...you're such a good bitch" he complimented. He linked his fingers with Coffee's hair, turning his face to wrap his arms around him and kiss him on the lips for a good while.

"If you behave...we can do the other things too"


End file.
